heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-26 An Opportunity Missed
The sun was setting, and it was a nice time to get out and take a walk. Which is what Bruce Banner decided to do, to clear his head. SHIELD at least allowed him this much freedom, with a few guards by his side. It was more for show purposes, and to keep Banner out of harm's way; not so much for his sake but for the sake of all others. Still in his lab clothes, the only clothes he wears these days, he takes a stroll, watching the sky redden as the sun goes down, and taking a good look of the city. It was a good day, but soon Banner will have much to do; provided the new cure works. Mmm. Sunset. Sometimes more dangerous than nightfall itself. One's vision hasn't really adapted and ... frankly, everyone expects ninjas and their ilk at night. Also, only the strange stay at work at night. Lunair felt more than a little strange, especially now that she sees her quarry, from a balcony nearby. Almost within conversational reach, even. But ... a doctor? Seriously? She hesitates. Beside her, sits a small box with her scope and some ammunition. As she shifts, to get a better look, she bumps it over the edge - where it lands neatly on the ground with an obnoxious clatter. Oooh gods. She gets a mortified look on her face, the way only a teenage girl can when confronted with something TOTALLY GRODY because failure is icky. Aaaaaack. "... pay no attention!" Reverse psychology? There was a slight noise, from where the box fell. However, the box fell in a place where none could see, and thus no one could figure out what happened exactly. The guards with Bruce were regular humans, comparatively, but they were wary. However, they could not hear as they were too busy checking in with their headquarters. Bruce also didn't pay attention, as he was too busy watching the sun. It reminded him of old times, better times... Wince. Lunair looks to be a little relieved as no one turns and notices the box. Or her speaking. Phew. She relaxes a little. She dismisses the gun for now, deciding to go after the box. Carefully, she slips away back to the ground to RETRIEVE said box. Look innocent. Look busy. She's not too bad at acting like she belongs, but it definitely stands out with her lack of badge or whatever they might use. No ID. She looks left. Looks right. Goes for the box! She keeps glancing over at Bruce though. While it is true that no one noticed the box, the guards were still wary. They were under orders not to let anything happen to Dr. Banner, no matter what. Not that he needed a bodyguard. But they were alert. And when a young woman enters the area, where no one should be, that causes concern. The guards look at each other, and one of them approaches, with the others warily watching her. Bruce notices the shuffle, and looks in the same distance. The man came up to the young woman, and addressed her. "Excuse me, miss," the guard said, in his typical black suit and shades, "But is there something I can help you with?" The guard knows to play nice, but be stern later. Oh boy. Lunair clings to the box for now, now that she has it anyway. She seems a bit surprised, though. Guess they did up security... wait. Guards for a DOCTOR? What kind of doctor is he? Proctologist to Dr. Doom? She's really baffled. Confusion bleeds onto her face like ink spilled into water. Uhhh. Hmm. Well. Maybe she can sprout a conscience for now... "Oh! Hi!" Right! Manners. Gotta look apathetic because angelic looks guilty as hell. "No, sorry. This just - fell - out the window is all." Handwave. Totally belongs there. Honest. "S-sorry. I didn't um, scare you did I?" Awkward. Now, the guard doesn't know everything about weapons, but this was a bit too suspicious. It could be nothing, but best not to take any chances. "Forgive us, but you are close to private property, so we have to take everything into consideration." The guard eyes the box. "So, what is this, exactly? May I take a look?" Bruce, meanwhile, goes a bit closer to investigate; curiousity of a scientist, after all. The guards motioned to him, and one gave a small stop signal. Bruce stopped, being polite, but watching intently. There was something a bit off here. Hmm. That's bad. Lunair blinks at him. "It's full of ... feminine hygiene stuff." Yes. "I don't mind a search or whatever if you're worried I'm carrying something, but if it's all the same, I'd like to um, y'know." Right? She looks embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head. Oh geeze. "I didn't think they had so many people around here." Yes. This is totally new and unexpected. Right? Sigh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," Admittedly... hopefully the bluff works or it could get ugly. Fidget. Wait. Maybe the thought of being caught with that stuff alone is mortifying enough. It's like nightmare fuel. Sigh. "I... see. Never seen such stuff in a container like that." The guard just looks at her. He was taken aback, as he's one of those men who just don't want to get into all that women stuff. "Well, please be careful next time. That thing could hurt someone seriously if dropped again." The guard nodded to her, but wasn't moving. He is waiting for her to leave. She looked harmless enough, but not enough to unwarrent suspicion. Dr. Banner just kept looking on. Pheeeeew. "Yeah, sorry. I meant it to keep people from finding it on accident. Total mortification," Still a bit young. "You know?" Sigh. Lunair shakes her head. "I'd never hear the end of it..." Yes. She smiles politely. "No worries. I'll probably hide it in a dresser or something," She looks apologetic. "I'm glad it didn't," Death by tampon. Yikes. She would feel pretty bad, then, it's true. "Have a good evening." There's a curious glance between him and Dr. Banner. Huh. An eyebrow lifts. Maybe it's just normal curiousity. Granted, she's relieved it didn't turn into a blood bath but a part of her wonders who the heck puts a hit out on a DOCTOR with a security guards. Regardless, she is moving away. "Thank you very much, Miss." The guard sees her off, and on his ear-mike he gets confirmation that he wants. He then walks back towards the group, with the others watching closely. "Any trouble, Agent Kumar?" Dr. Banner asked. "It's probably nothing," the agent started, "However, that girl we encountered? We ran a check with HQ, and there is no report of such a woman living in that building, where she came from." "Perhaps, she was visiting someone?" The doctor looked back at where the girl was. "Perhaps. But this doesn't feel right." "Then, perhaps it's time we head back to the lab?" "I'm glad you agree, Dr. Banner." Agent Kumar led the other agents back to the building, with Dr. Banner in between them. If someone was after Bruce, they had to really not know him at all. Or know him too well. Maybe she was visiting someone. Hard to say. Regardless, Lunair's not the sort to push her luck with security and makes her way well, away. One hideout foiled and frankly, this whole set up is giving her a heavy feeling in her gut. It feels wrong... Doctor ... with security guards. She wrinkles her nose at the box. "Ugh, this is - yeah, I'm going home." Sigh. Sure, sure, mobsters, grudges settled, all sorts of worse evils... But doctors? Sure, there's bound to be some mad scientists but no one was reeking of madness. It all seems kind of off. And assassins often rely on gut feelings. Hmmm. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs